


《弄妆》15

by 3geng



Category: 3geng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3geng/pseuds/3geng





	《弄妆》15

————  
我想起上回柳慕青对他做的事，心里一紧，道：“以前我家还在江南的时候，我就认识他了。他对我有意，但是我有你了，心里容不下旁人一根头发。”  
江眀棋道：“若是没有我，你是不是会选他？”  
我摇摇头，“在你之前，我是喜欢姑娘的......”  
他皱眉。  
我拉住他胳膊，“真的！我也想和你们一样，想去哪里就去哪里，找个温柔贤淑的姑娘成家，有两三个好友，做个教书先生，或是卖些字画......只要不是坤元就行。”我把他拉拢，接着道：“我也想过正常人的日子。”  
他眼眸渐深，握住我的手，道：“谁说坤元就不能过正常人的日子？”  
他眸中笃定，看得我心安，不由心里一暖，抱住他，“你说能就能。反正以后我跟着你过。”  
他用手舀水，浇在我肩上，笑道：“那你不喜欢姑娘了？”  
我瞪他，“我都委身给你了！我是哪块料，你还不知道？”  
他眼神温和，用拇指摩挲着我的肩头，“你既然认命了，我也......我们以后好好过日子。”  
我心里蹿起火苗来，往他面前贴，道：“我实在做不了男子汉，余生就指望你和八个孩子了......”  
“......”他忍不住笑，“你才多大？就这么想要孩子？”  
我点点头，往他怀里钻，“你快给我一个！我都梦到好几回了......”  
他推开我，认真道：“我看你这思春贪欢的淫症不轻，怕是得吃药才行。”  
我看向他腿间，“那是什么？你在裤子里藏了人参么？”  
“.......”他一把推开我，“自己泡着，我去把衣服搓了。”  
我连忙拉住他，“你要赖皮么？我还没问你呢！”  
他甩了我的手，我起身抱住他的腰，“我错了.......”  
他无奈，转身坐下，“不要犯浑，要问就好好问。”  
我双手环住他的脖子，想了片刻，道：“你左腰有一道旧伤，是怎么来的？”  
他道：“和别人打架，被划的。”  
我不满，“哪有你这么讲的！什么时候？和谁？为什么？”  
他道：“十三岁，和我大哥，因为我不听话。”  
我道：“你为什么不听话？”  
他蹙眉，道：“那天家里......”他顿了顿，“......江府来客，他把我关在地窖里，不许我见人，我偏要去出，还弄砸了宴席。他拿刀来教训我。”  
我心疼不已，“下手也太重了......他一个大哥欺负弟弟算什么本事！”  
他笑了笑，给我把面前的一缕头发别到而后，“他没欺负成我，我也有刀，还削掉了他两根手指。”  
我眨了眨眼睛，不禁往后缩了缩。  
他道：“你怕了？”  
我垂眸，“那个时候你还小，下手、下手没分寸，也是可以理解的......”  
他神态如常，“我是故意的。不然他也伤不到我的腰。”  
虽是泡在温水里，我也觉得背后有些寒意，低头不敢看他。  
他勾起我的下巴，眼中似有戏谑，“你是不是觉得我很阴毒？”  
我愣了愣，回过神来，紧紧抱住他，“事出总有因，我也知道你向来与本家不和，一定是在那里吃过不少苦头的，若不是你大哥实在过分，又怎么会把你一个十三岁的小孩儿逼到那步田地？”  
他抚着我的背，笑道：“我很羡慕苏奚辰，有你这样的哥哥。”  
我不好意思，“我从前也欺负苏奚辰......现在不敢了，他长得比我还要高，打不过了......”我有些愧疚，捧住他的脸，道：“对不起，我惹你想起不高兴的事了。”  
“这件事我做的很高兴。”他轻笑，“那之后我便逃出了江家，从此天高海阔。”  
“世事险恶，你十三岁就自己出去闯荡......”我啄了啄他的唇，“真可怜。以后本少爷会好好疼你的。”  
“你疼我？”他哭笑不得，“那你倒说说，怎么个疼法？”  
我道：“你想不想知道那些小黄鹂鸟去哪里了？”  
他皱眉，点点头。  
“笼子对它们来说太大了，关不住，就都飞走了。它们又各自筑巢，在天地间怡然自得。”我捧住他的脸，“你从江家那个笼子里飞了出来，我和你成家，我们自己筑个巢。”  
他眼眸深沉，忽然摁住我的脑袋狠狠亲吻了起来，唇舌交缠，我尝到了麝引的甜腻，还有一丝温热的苦涩.......  
半晌，他松开我，眼眶微红。我第一次见他流泪，心疼不已，用拇指在他眼角拭着，拿出府里瘪嘴的周阿姆哄小孩儿的慈爱腔调，道：“哎哟，可怜见的，我的小黄鹂，不哭了不哭了......”  
“......”他有些不好意思的样子，拉下脸来，道：“别装怪，该我问你了。”  
我点点头，指了指自己的脖子，道：“你看我这里，也有个疤，你问我这个！”  
他皱眉，“是你问还是我问？”  
我撇嘴，“提个建议嘛......”  
他眉梢上挑，道：“那怎么来的？”  
我揪着他耳朵，牵到我嘴边，悄悄说了几句。  
他推开我，眉毛几乎倒竖，“两岁的事你也拿来说？”  
我得逞地笑了笑，“两岁的事就不是事么？又轮到我了！”  
他道：“刚才说好不许赖皮。”  
我道：“到底是谁赖皮？”  
“......”他无奈，“那你问。”  
我用手掌摸着他的脸颊，喃喃道：“但是，我怕不小心又问到不好的事，怎么办？”  
他道：“我过往的事，大多不如意，避无可避。你想知道什么，我都告诉你。”  
我心疼得无以复加，觉得眼里有些水汽，眨了眨，道：“那.....我永远也不问了。重要的是，以后.....要开心，对么？”  
他静默地看了我片刻，眼里似乎也浮出些湿意，我怕他又不好意思，连忙捧住他的脸，瘪嘴道：“哎哟，我的小黄鹂，心肝宝儿，别想那些不好的事，给你买糖吃......”  
“......”他皱了皱眉，一把推开我，“你能不能好好说话？”  
我连忙抱住他，道：“我错了，我错了！我再也不逗你了！该你问我了！不要错失良机！”  
他从上睨我，似乎被我的诚意打动了，又蹲下身来，眼神有些闪烁，半晌才挤出一句话：“柳慕青那样的才子，文家二少那样的权贵，你不选。为什么偏偏.....是我？”  
我眨了眨眼睛，脸上微微发烫，道：“我和你一样。”  
他望着我。  
我学着他的语气，粗声粗气道：“正是瞎了，才如此不辨美丑。”  
他踢了盆子就来抓我，我在浴桶里躲不开，被他拎到了面前，“你信不信我现在就给你点苦头吃？”  
他的样子也不凶，反倒有几分宠溺，我自然不怕，梗起脖子，粗声道：“你敢！你还有没有一点羞耻？松手！”  
“......”他皱眉，“你在学我说话？”  
我推开他的脸：“没法和你说话！你看看你现在像什么样子！有一股寡廉鲜耻的臭味！不要无理取闹！”  
“......”他沉下脸，“我说话是这个样子？”  
我道：“你要是拉不出来，我就把你当屎埋了！”  
“......”他磨了磨牙，“你再学一句，我就......”  
我抢了话，深情道：“从前是我负了你，以后，我就是你最亲近的人。”我顿了顿，换回自己的语气，楚楚可怜地看着他，“明棋哥哥......你说的话还算数么？你现在就要欺负我么？”  
他忍不住笑意，侧过脸缓了片刻。我看见他右脸颊上的酒窝越来越深，再面对我时，依旧还有两个淡淡的酒窝。  
我不禁抬手，戳了戳他的酒窝，“你笑起来真好看。”  
他愣了瞬，注视着我半晌，忽然厉声道：“你不是瞎了吗？”  
我道：“明棋一笑，百病皆除。”  
“......”他眉梢跳了跳，“你能不能正常点说话？”  
我粗声道：“还真看不惯你害羞的样子！”  
“苏奚迟！”  
片刻后，新漆的拔步床嘎吱摇晃。  
“哥哥我错了，我只是想逗你开心......你轻点，好疼......”  
“我不要了！我、我不能亏损了身子......我、我、我错了.......”  
“啊——啊——江眀棋！你禽兽！”  
“要坏了......真的......啊——”  
被折腾了几次，我才知，昨晚的细致是客气，下午的温柔是打发。他在我身上气喘吁吁，汗如雨下，头一次如此情动，全然忘了体贴，只是一味地侵占。  
我被他折在身下，看着他有些发红的眼睛，用手感受着他肌肉的张弛，明白过来，前面几次，他总是顾我太多，憋屈了自己。而这一次，他才在我身上得到了真正的满足。  
疼过了，竟是比刻意温柔来的更过瘾......穴中骚水如失禁般泄出来，我九死一生地倒在他身下，没来得及缓口气，又被他掐着腰伏跪在床上。  
他从后压来，用膝盖将我两腿撑得极开，一手按住我的后脖颈，几乎让我整个脑袋都陷进了软枕，丝毫也反抗不得。  
那滚烫粗浑的肉刃碾着软熟的媚肉杀进牝道，忽地一挺，碰到极深处的柔软，尖锐的刺疼让我忍不住尖叫起来，意识全无，只知道要逃离这个人的身下，发了疯一样挣扎。  
他用一手按住我，一手拖住我的腹部，两膝盖顶着我两条腿往旁边绷开，直要把我撕成了两半似的。我闻到一股淡淡的血腥味，想是后面破了口子。但比之蔻结的疼痛，实在算不得什么。  
我知道他要做什么，扭头望他。  
他眼白充血，提了提我的腰，“再问你一次，不后悔？”  
我抹了眼泪，往下塌腰，“你进去......我不怕疼......”  
他喉结上下一滚，吻了吻我的背脊，沉沉压来。


End file.
